Fiber optic communication systems are becoming increasing popular for data transmission due to their high speed and high data capacity capabilities. Chromatic dispersion is a common well-know problems in high-speed transmission of optical signals. Chromatic dispersion refers to the effect where the various physical wavelengths hacing an indicidual channel either travel through an optical fiber or component at different speeds-for instance, longer wavelengths travel faster than shorter wavelengths, or vice versa-or else travel different length path through a component. This particular problem becomes more acute for data transmission speeds higher than 2.5 gigabytes per second. The resulting pulse of the signal will be stretched, will possibly overlap, ang will cause increased difficulty for optical receivers to distinguish where one pulse begins and another ends. The effect seriouslu compromises the integrity of signal therefore, for fiber optic communication system that provides a high transmission capacity, the system must be equipped to compensate for chromatic dispersion.
Conventional techniques in dealing with chromatic dispersion conpensation have been proposed or implemented, such as spectral shaping, interferometers, negative dispersion fiber and spectral inversion, the objective is to make longer wavelengths travel faster, or that a composite optical signal arrives to a receiver location at the same time, It is also know the Gires-Tournis interferometers(GT cavity) can be used for dispersion compensation.
However, a significant shortcoming in GT cavity is that the compensation only to solve specific wavelength and specific chromatic dispersion. In addition, manufacturing cost is expensive.
Therefore, tunable dispersion device and a method for tunable dispersion compensation for compensating dispersion of an optical signal is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.